The Old Apartment
by Tizzylish
Summary: A song fic about Angel and Buffy visiting old haunts in 63


Title: The Old Apartment

Author: Tizzylish

Setting: seasons 6/3 of BtVS and AtS after their off-screen meeting.

Spoilers: Basically the whole Buffy/Angel canon. But especially Season two of Buffy and Season one of Angel.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and ME, the song "The Old Apartment" belongs to The Barenaked Ladies.

Author's Note: I heard this song and automatically this idea popped into my head and it needed to be written. The story switches from Sunnydale to LA. Originally it was going to be two companion fics, but decided to do it together.

***

_Broke into the old apartment This is where we used to live Broken glass, broke and hungry Broken hearts and broken bones _

This is where we used to live 

_Why did you paint the walls? Why did you clean the floor? Why did you plaster over the hole I punched in the door? This is where we used to live _

Buffy didn't really know why she came maybe because she had just seen Angel. Maybe she just finally needed to come back. She had to break the lock to get in, the last time she had done that it was to flee the Order of Taraka. She had felt safe here, well up until the moment that Kendra violently woke her up with an axe. 

She used to miss Kendra, but now, knowing where she was she didn't miss her, she envied her. Buffy looked around new people lived here now they probably had no idea that she had destroyed it fighting the second slayer. She remembered Angel lecturing her about his broken furniture, she had kissed him to shut him up. Of course he had really only been joking he was happy she felt safe there. 

The people or person who lived there no had changed it the walls were painted light blue and the windows that surrounded the ceiling were open to the welcoming sunlight. Despite it's being underground the atmosphere was light and airy. She hated it, she could still see the piles of books in the corner, the heavy armoire, and his dark leather furniture. In the corner were it's new occupant had placed a dainty daybed she still saw his bed with the dark red duvet and white sheets.

***

_Why did you keep the mousetrap? Why did you keep the dishrack? These things used to be mine _

I guess they still are, I want em' back 

Angel pulled up to the building site parking across the street he stepped out of his car and leaned against the door. The new structure was hidden by the maze of scaffolding that encased it. It wasn't the same building that Wolfram and Hart had blown up, but part of him expected it to be. 

He heard that the dentist next door was going to expand his offices inside, probably into where the original A.I office was. Angel thought about the beginnings of the business with Cordy and Doyle. He still missed Doyle and wished he could've saved him, he wished so many things. 

The Bat Cave as Doyle so affectionately called it, Angel had thought it nice enough spacious, had bedroom, nice kitchen, and dark enough to brood in. He remembered Doyle's brief rendition of his life story and how he reacted to Angel's telling of the day that never was. But the building was gone just like the day and Angel only had his memories.

***

_Broke into the old apartment Forty-two stairs from the street Crooked landing, crooked landlord Narrow laneway filled with crooks This is where we used to live _

Buffy remembered believing the people who lived in the building to be creepy, not realizing that Angel could be considered creepy too. After all he only came and went during the midnight hours. She could remember running down the stairs after her dream of his death, only to hesitate before reaching the door. The lock was still broken from when she broke in the first time. He never had bothered to have it fixed. The new occupant must have changed it, not that she had a key anyway.

***

_Why did they pave the lawn? Why did they change the locks? Why did I have to break in, I only came here to talk This is where we used to live How is the neighbor downstairs? How is her temper this year? I turned up your TV and stomped on the floor just for fun I know we don't live here anymore We bought an old house on the Danforth She loves me and her body keeps me warm I'm happy there _

Angel noticed they had paved a parking lot out behind the building he walked around it. Trying to remember if his old home could have been under their somewhere. He still had his key, it was all he had left. His books, pictures, all his most treasured possessions were gone. His old kitchen table, he never told Cordy or Wesley that it was his favorite piece of furniture, he didn't want to freak them out. 

He missed those days when it was just him helping people, the helpless. Not trying to loose his soul or becoming obsessed with his sire. He was a monster on a mission, before there was shanshu and he only fought because it was right. Now he was so caught up in trying to take care of his family he may have lost the love of his life.

Buffy, who he had made love to on his beloved kitchen table before it broke. Who he promised forever to and then went back on it, who he still loved and just wanted to keep safe. He was sorry for what had happened to her, but he couldn't deny the happiness that came with her being alive.

Someone's radio alarm sounded in one of the nearby buildings, pulling Angel into thoughts of nights when all he could do to control his urge to drive up the coast to The Bronze, was remember the pain he always seemed to bring her. And his own fear of his pain that would follow any encounter.

This was where he hit her to protect Faith, where he chose her enemy over his own love. He showed her that his duty was more important than she was. It was ironic because she was his reason for becoming someone. 

It was almost dawn and he had to get back to the hotel, to his family. He loved them all so much, they made him feel human. They kept his spirits up and made sure he continued on his path. Angel felt that in a sense he had two homes, the hotel and Buffy's arms. 

***

_But this is where we used to live Broke into the old apartment Tore the phone out of the wall Only memories, fading memories Blending into dull tableaux I want them back _

Before leaving the apartment Buffy broke the lock on the door and closed all the curtains. She left the building fighting and welcoming memories of patching him up and of her seventeenth birthday. Taking small comfort in the fact that he loved her once and forever even if it couldn't be now.

Angel drove home to he hotel reliving every moment he had spent with her, taking small comfort in the fact that she loved him once and forever even if it couldn't be now. 


End file.
